


Don't You Agree?

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: The MC detectives discuss words they don't like





	Don't You Agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SenTh prompt 'agree'

 Don't You Agree?

by  Bluewolf

H took a mouthful of coffee. "You know," he said as he put his mug down on the break room table, "I like coffee - I really do - and I really enjoy it with creamer or even milk added, but I hate the word 'latte'."

"Any reason?" Blair asked.

"I just don't like the sound of the word."

"What about the rest of you?" Blair glanced round the table where several of the MC detectives were sitting enjoying their mid-morning break. "Any words any of you don't like?"

Several heads shook a negative.

"I don't like the word 'abhor'," Dave Carstairs said, "or 'womb'; but I do know why. Dates back to when I was a kid, being taken to church. There's a line in a hymn - I couldn't even tell you now which one. 'Lo, He abhors not the virgin's womb.' As a kid I always thought it sounded... well, dirty."

"Oh come all ye faithful," Joel said.

"Yeah, that's it," Carstairs agreed.

"Not a word," Megan said, "but a phrase. 'Don't you agree?' My grandmother... She wasn't old, but she had dementia. My mother was her main carer, and she lived with us for nearly ten years - moved in when I was eight, died not long before my eighteenth birthday. The number of times she made some comment like 'That's an ugly color' of a perfectly nice shade of - say - blue, or 'I don't know why that singer is so popular, he's not nearly as good as...' and then add 'Don't you agree?' - and most of the time we didn't agree but we didn't dare say so - she would throw a real tanty if we did. Not her fault, she was mentally ill, but..."

"Hard to live with," Blair agreed.

Megan nodded, then with a glance at her watch, got up, crossed to the breakroom sink, swilled out her coffee mug. "Back to work," she sighed as the others followed her. "I just hope," she added so softly that Blair hardly heard her, "That I never get dementia. I'd hate to inflict anything like that on any kids I might have."


End file.
